1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to clipboards for holding papers and providing a writing surface and, more particularly, to a clipboard including an integral three dimension display.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Clipboards, which provide a portable, solid flat surface suitable for writing or drawing and which incorporate a clip device to secure one or more pieces of paper to the flat surface, have been known for many years. Many attempts have been made to expand the basic function of the clipboard to include such features as a storage drawer which slides out from the bottom area of the clipboard in which can be stored pencils, erasers and any small drawing or writing aids desired.
Another advancement of the functionality of the clipboard is found in a design that incorporates slotted compartments machined into the lateral edges of the hard surface of the clipboard to accommodate drafting aids such as triangles, templates and squares. A clipboard tailored to police enforcement use which is transparent and bullet proof so that it may be held in front of the police officer as a protecting shield while, as an example, a ticket is being written is known. Still other designs further encompasses a handle cut into one side of the hard surface so that the clipboard can be more easily held securely. Other clipboard designs incorporate lamp assemblies, digital clocks, folding covers, and/or other storage areas.
However, prior art clipboards do not address the needs of persons who both require the basic functions of a clipboard and also use models or other three dimensional displays in conjunction with a clipboard. In other words, users of prior art clipboards, such as, for example, doctors on rounds interacting with patients, that may need to explain complex relationships or physical arrangements using a model or other display, must carry the model in addition to their clipboard.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved clipboard and an improved means for transporting and displaying a three dimensional model.